Prey and Predator
by stelatk
Summary: What happens when Renesmee falls in love with a human that is somehow one of Alice's closest relatives still alive? And how is she able to deceive both Alice's and Edward's gifts? What will the Volturi do when they find out a Cullen is involved with a human once again? Fanfic told by both Renesmee's and Alice's POV [Renesmee/Taylor Brandon] [Alice/Jasper]
1. Things that I can't understand(Renesmee)

**"What happens when Renesmee falls in love with a human that is somehow one of Alice's closest relatives still alive? And how is she able to deceive both Alice's and Edward's gifts? What will the Volturi do when they find out a Cullen is involved with a human once again?"**

**Pairing: Reneesme/Taylor and Alice/Jasper**

**Point of view: Renesmee's and Alice's**

**Rate: M(and there is a reason for that)**

**Warning: It contains a femslash, guys, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**The first and second chapters are pretty much a prologue, so, if you don't like that, jump to the third one, that's when the story actually starts.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I was feeling really excited for my first day of college. I had to go live alone at this new city, as any college girl would, although for different reasons. My family couldn't come to live here because of the amount of sunny days this city has, otherwise they would be exposed to the human race.

Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Renesmee Cullen, half-vampire, half-human, member of the Cullen Clan, a bunch of super fast and super strong vampires.

Unlike many teenagers, I don't feel the need to get away from my parents house. I guess I was used to the lack of privacy, but it was more than that. My parents were not getting old, just like the rest of my family, and, despite the fact that by their real age they probably should all be dead, my mom being the exception here, they still got something young on them, and I was really used to be best friends and share absolutely everything with them.

Not that I really had a choice on the sharing part. Having a father that can read minds and an uncle that is an empath pretty much killed every possibility of hiding something from them. But somehow I managed to get along with it and even feel comfortable about it.

Anyway, let's go back to the college thing. It was the first time ever that I'm going to go to some type of class without my parents. They thought it would be a good idea if I really followed the human experience on my first time, since I just have got my first high school diploma and have the same age as I look to be. Although I don't really think the age stuff does count, since I'm 18 years old, but I have been an adult for 11 years, I agreed that it would be really constructive for myself.

I decided my first diploma would be in Mathematics, I really like calculus, everybody with vampire genes like it. I want to major in Physics and Engineering after, and that seemed like the most correct order. I am also planning on going to medical school… Yeah, I'm going to live forever, so I better make a good use of it.

My first classes were kind of boring. I confess, I had studied at least half of the semester during my vacations, because I was really anxious to go. So, everything the teacher was saying I pretty much already knew. Yeah, so far it was not very different from High School.

I was walking to the cafeteria on my largest break when someone changed ways quickly enough so I didn't have time to stop the collision without looking supernatural.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Said the girl I had just collided with. She had short dark blond hair and was a little bit pale (but nothing compared to me), about 5 feet 10 inches height and had this eyes that were something between green and caramel (they kept switching color depending on the angle I was looking at them).

"Don't worry..." I said, after realizing I was so focused on her eyes that I had taken more time than I should to answer. "Are you alright?" I asked, after realizing that hitting me, even in low speed, could end up hurting a human.

"I'm quite fine, are you? "She looked worried about me.

"Yes," I said trying not to show her how I thought that answer was pretty obvious. "I'm Reneesme Cullen, by the way."

"I'm Taylor Brandon. It's nice to meet you." She offered her hand and I took it. When they touched, although, I felt a shiver running down my spine. It was like an electrical shock, one that I didn't want to move away from, quite the opposite to be more specific.

I am used to have contact with humans. During my whole life, I was really close to my grandfather and his wife. When I was younger, he carried me away in his arms. And I also had contact with the kids I studied with in high school. I did feel the thirst, but it was really nothing compared to what a full vampire would feel. Besides, I tried to be really full of animal blood before staying with any human. I guess I could compare my thirst around humans to the feeling a human get when he is on a diet and smells chocolate around. Not easy, but totally controllable.

However, never in my life I had felt that kind of reaction on human touch and I really didn't know how to react to that.

"You are new here..." It wasn't a question. I was pretty sure this college wasn't small enough for knowing everyone... How did she know that? I was really looking this insecure?

"Yes, this is my first day here. If you don't mind me asking, how did you notice?"

"Uh... " She blushed a little while was trying to voice the answer "I don't know, I have never seen you here... and... uh… You look a little bit tense..."

"Oh, ok." I wasn't that convinced at the answer, I had vampire senses, so I could see her body's reactions and they were telling me she wasn't voicing all the truth.

"Do you want me to show you around?" She asked politely.

I had studied the map of the college (by that I mean that I looked at it and, with my vampire memory, I already knew it by heart), so I knew where everything was. However, it would help me to look more human.

"Thank you, that would be really nice." I replied.

She gave me a shy smile and it was simply the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Suddenly I was well aware of my heart beating faster than it is used to, which would mean a heart attack to a human.

Her smile held such an innocence that along with her bangs and her shyness made her look like she was 15. Still, she was so amazingly beautiful, I couldn't think straight. In that second my only wish was to give her an embrace and protect her from all of the world. I simply couldn't concentrate on anything else.

I had followed her without thinking much. When I realized, she already had showed me half of the campus. We were at the library right now and she seemed very excited about this part.

"We have a huge collection of new books, one of the biggest in the whole country. Plus, the library stays open until midnight." She said and something in her voice tone told me that she was probably used to stay until late hours here.

It was a really good thing I also loved libraries. I mean could stay all day here reading with her. Wait... What I was thinking? I barely know this girl, why on earth was I already planning on spending so much time with her? I really don't get it, yet, somehow the thought of not spending time with her was... Yeah, I'm really not thinking straight.

_"Who is that girl with Brandon_?" Said someone in the library, but probably Taylor couldn't hear it.

_"She is absolutely stunning_." Said a guy next to the first person.

"_I'm totally asking her out_ !" The first voice said.

Well, I kind of hated that. Wherever we, and by we I mean any vampire or half-vampire, go, there are people hitting insistently on us. Since I'm the only single of my clan, I am the one that get most of it. The guys on my last school decided to make a competition, the winner would be the one that got me out on a date first. There is no need to say that none of them has won. I had no interest in stupid human boys.

Apparently, I was going to deal with the same stuff here. College guys tended to think of themselves as adults, but so far I hadn't seen that much of a difference between them and the high school ones.

"Yeah, it seems really nice." I told her and that earned me a grin. Something deep inside of me knew that I would do anything to make her smile like that again and again.


	2. Giving up (Renesmee)

**I would like to say thanks to the first person that commented on my story:**

marlastiano :)

**Probably the next chapter or the next one after it will be in Alice's POV. I'm writing it and one at Renesmee's point of view at the same time, so I'm not sure which one will be first. I am almost positive there will be a Bella's chapter in the future also, but it will take some time.**

**This chapter finishes the introductory part of the fanfic, so expect some big revelations and mystery on the next ones.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Giving up<p>

It didn't took me long to get used to the routine of the university. My only problem was the hunting part. Unlike the house of my parents in Forks, this one had plenty of neighbors really nearby. And despite the fact that there was a forest on the limits of my backyard, I still had to be careful in order to no one see me. That's the reason I basically only hunt at night.

I also always kept human food on the fridge. Not that I like it, cause I really don't, but if I had to go a long time without hunting, that would really help to keep me healthy. Besides, if someday one of my future friends decide to show up, I have to have something to feed them. Plus, it would look really weird if I didn't.

My place wasn't quite big as my family's, but it was more than comfortable for me. It had 3 bedrooms, a beautiful garden and a huge living room. Apparently, Aunt Alice thought I should have a space big enough for me to throw parties whenever I "need it". It's needless to say that she loves parties. I wasn't like her. Parties implies on me having to eat or pretend to eat human food and to try to socialize with people I really don't like.

I haven't seen Taylor since that first day. It's been an entire week already and I am missing her terribly. I really don't know the reason I am missing a person I have only talked with for about an hour, but it's hurting me as hell.

For the last 3 days I have tried to localize her by her voice, but either she doesn't talk much or she hadn't come to the classes. If she did go to the university last day, she didn't talk at all, because I spend the whole day trying to listen to her, even when I was at my classes, and I heard nothing of her. Not even people talking about her, it was really strange.

* * *

><p>I arrived early at the campus today and I took a place under a tree a little bit isolated from the humans. I was feeling a little... Exhausted to say the least. It was really tiring having to pretend all the time, pretend that I was human, pretend that I liked the food in the cafeteria, pretend that I couldn't hear what people were saying... The only place I didn't need to pretend anything was when I was at home, alone. I had basically no one to talk about things, even when I called my family I had to be somehow restricted about what I was saying, since phone lines were not secure anymore.<p>

"Hello..." Said a tall guy with light brown hair taking me out of my line of thoughts. I didn't know how I didn't listen to him approaching, I guess I was just too focused on myself. Before his arrival, I had placed a book in my lap to pretend I was reading, so nobody would disturb me.

"Hi, "I said in a very not interested way. From the way his heart was beating and the color of his cheeks, he was surely intending to ask me out. He was the tenth guy to do so. I was hopping that my cold attitude would discourage him.

"My name is Sam Bolton, and yours" Ok, he didn't give up, although he seemed to have lost a good part of his trust in his charming skills.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen." I got back to the book.

"I... Hey, I was... " He was stuttering now " Thinking, if... If you would like... To go out with me this weekend... " In this last part he rushed so much that sounded like if he didn't say it fast enough his boldness would go away.

"Listen, this has nothing to do with you, I'm just really not interested on dating. So, no, I'm sorry." I always tried to be polite with the guys, although I really didn't like the insistence of some of them.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked a little sad.

"No, I'm just not interested in anyone." Yeah, I don't actually know why, but humans tend not to believe that a teen or young adult girl doesn't want to date at all. They have to find some reason, like "the guy was too ugly", "he is not really smart", "he is simply not her type" or the boyfriend one. I didn't want to break their hearts, because sooner or later I was going to leave behind the city, and everything that I took there with me, including the birth certificate. Besides, I wanted to wait for my mate, just like my father waited for my mother. I know that it can take long until I find him, but it's just not worth to be with someone else.

Maybe that would be hard for a human to understand, but vampire mating is IMMORTAL, it is FOREVER. Some problems humans have in relationships don't really happen in my world. Why would someone cheat on their mate? I mean, that's really unthinkable for a vampire. When a vampire love someone in that way, she will always be the only one, the only one that he desires, the only one he wants. He will defend her with his life, if it's necessary, he would do anything for her. And it goes both ways.

"Are you gay?" Ok, his insistence was completely over the line. He was acting as if girls didn't turn him down a lot.

"This is really none of your business." The truth is I don't really know if I'm gay or not. I have never felt attracted by anyone so far. My guess is that it would depend on my mate's gender. But anyway, I really didn't want to keep talking to this guy... So I basically got back to the book I "was reading".

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to offend. I saw you with Taylor the other day, so I thought that maybe you..." Ok, that was the probably the only thing he could have said that would make me look at him again.

"Do you know Taylor Brandon?" I interrupted him.

"I do. We have studied together since medium school, she is my best friend." I was surely not waiting for that answer.

"Do you know where she has been? I have been trying to find her for the whole week!"

"Honestly, I barely see her outside class anymore." He did really seem upset at that. "I was actually shocked to see you two together the other day, she barely speaks with anyone unless it is for academic reasons. Taylor has become really closed over this last year." In his tone, it was clear that he missed the old Taylor. I was starting to like him a little bit more than before.

"Oh... So, has she been to class?" I asked little bit surprised. He started laughing at my comment. What was so funny?

"Sorry," he said once he saw the way I was looking at him, "it's just that you don't know her very well. Taylor it's the type that comes to class even when she is almost dying. Once she came to school with a 103 degrees fever. I remember how the nurse had to spend half an hour trying to convince her that she needed to go to the hospital." He seemed too drawn in the memories. That seemed reasonable, I mean, I talked to her for about an hour, but she did look to be a nerd. "I will make a deal with you: I will give you her number, if you agree to go out with me on a date." He said now with some renewed hope on his face."

I looked at him with my best annoyed face. Yeah, do you remember that sympathy I was starting to feel towards him? It was all gone.

"I told you I'm not interested, I don't understand why you keep insisting on it."

"Well, that's because I think I still have a chance, you just don't know me enough to realize how cool I am. Well, perhaps you could give me your number so I can give to her?"

I breathed trying to gain patience. Something was telling me that if I gave him my number he would bug me for days. Why couldn't he realize I would never, ever, ever be his girlfriend?

"I'm sorry, there's no way I am going to go out with you." I was a little bit harsh, I had to make myself clear.

"Oh, ok," he said in a very sad tone and with a puppy face and started to give some steps backwards. "I see you around, then."

I waited for him to be far enough so he wouldn't see me and started focusing on his scent so I could follow him properly. I had to find Taylor, and based on what he said, they did have classes together.

His smell led me to a classroom of Electricity for Engineering, I took a long look at the classroom, but Taylor wasn't there. The bell rang only a few minutes after, and there was still no sign of her. Well, I guess I was out of luck. She had to miss a class in the exactly day I was looking for her. At least I knew she studied here, so I could go back on another time.

"Excuse me, Professor Gonzalez, could you explain again the three-phase transformer? I really didn't understand." It was her voice. How did she pass through the door and I didn't see her? I tried to feel her smell on the entrance and the air did hold her scent, but it was so faint, like the last time she had come here was days ago. That was really weird.

* * *

><p>I ran a little bit to get to my first class, in the other side of the building. Taylor didn't talked anything else, and I was anxious to get to the break time so I could talk with her.<p>

I got to her classroom in the minute it was ending, and I saw her leaving and talking with Sam.

_"I'm telling you, sis, that girl likes you, likes a lot. And hell, she's hot. If only she gave me a chance, man, I would bang her all day."_ He said in a dreamy voice.

_"Stop!" _She was very serious and had a look that could kill on her face."_You know I absolutely hate when you talk about women as if they were a piece of meat, an object."_

_"You're my best friend, you know? Who else am I supposed to talk about the girls that I want to fuck."_ At that she breathed loudly, as if she was asking the Lord some patience. "_Ok, ok, the girls that I want to make love to. By the way, do you remember that blonde that I was going out with? Well, she told me that she thinks you're super hot, and she said she would..."_

"_Ew, ew, ewwwwwww. No, never, not like in a million years and if you two were the last people standing on earth..."_ Ok, that was enough for me. I was already feeling some anger burn within me. Something told me if I kept listening to this… Well, better not to think about it. Time to interrupt this conversation.

_"We could do it in a dark room, you know? You wouldn't even..." _Yeah, he didn't got to finish this sentence.

"Hey, Taylor!" I tried to sound like I was just passing by and saw them.

"Hey!" She said apparently really surprised.

"Hello, Ren..." Said Sam using what apparently he thought it was a sexy voice. He put an arm on the wall next to me, and kept getting closer. I swear to God, this guy is getting on my nerves. I have never wished so hard to punch someone like right now. "Did you reconsider my date offer?" He didn't let me answer. "I've always knew you would, I mean," b_reathe, Renesmee, breath, this guy is only a human, you are going to seriously hurt him if you don't control yourself,_ "we could go out tonight, I mean, I watch a movie, maybe do something afterwords, you know, without too many clothes..." Ok, maybe he was deserving to get hurt.

Luckily, I didn't need to do anything, as he was pushed away from me at that exactly moment by an angry Taylor.

"Sam, are you an idiot? Can't you see that you are invading her space? Dude, look at her face, she doesn't want anything to do with you! Anyone from 50 feet afar could see that!" Each syllable reflected the anger she was feeling. She was now between him and me, and we were really close, almost touching. Her smell was really calming me down, as I could finally get the images of me beating that boy out of my mind.

Surprising me, Sam gave the most unlikely answer as he winked to Taylor.

"Oh, don't worry, sis. I won't put myself between you two anymore. She is all yours," he said smirking and FINALLY got out of our way, though not before leaving me in 50 shades of red.

"She is not..." She started to say, but it was too late, he wasn't able to hear anymore.

As soon as she realized that, Taylor started patting her head over the wall, though not enough to hurt, or at least I thought so. She seemed exasperated by his behavior. I held her by the shoulders slightly, so she would stop.

"I'm sorry about that, Sam really does know how to be a jerk when he wants to." She turned to face me for the first time in the whole talk.

"That's ok, I mean, it's not like it's your fault, and you know, no harm done."

"Well, if embarrassment can be considered a harm, I can tell you, big harm done." The face she had was making made me laugh softly. She was absolutely cute when she got all red.

We got out of the crowd and started walking without thinking much about where we were heading. Well, at least I wasn't.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" She shook her head. "How can you be friends with someone like him? I mean, I barely know you two, but I already can see how different you are. He is..."

"I know, seems crazy, right?" She laughed a little bit. "Let's just say I met him before he started liking girls. He was a completely different person back then." That was really hard to believe. "He still is you know? I mean, when he is not trying to hook up with someone… And it's not like it isn't my fault, anyway." The last sentence she muttered under her breath, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able hear if I was fully human. Although, that didn't stop my impulse to answer.

"How can his jerkiness be your fault?" That was no doubt the senseless thing I have ever heard in my entire life. The guy was a moron, how the hell it was her fault? For what I saw, she was still trying to teach good manners to him. Not that he listened to it at all for what I saw, but she did try.

Well, the good thing about humanity is that they always try to transform the supernatural into something normal. She should have known, by the fact that I overheard her, that at least I have a very good hearing. Instead she was wearing that expression "ops, I said too loudly what I shouldn't".

"I..." She looked me in the eye and I could see that for whatever nonsense she really thought it was her fault."I..." She tried again, but she got all red and somehow I saw she had given up what she started to say. "Listen, I can't really explain to you, but some part of it did happen because of me."

I decided not to push the subject, we barely knew each other and there was pretty much nothing she could say that would convince me that it was her fault. I thought about the things that I wanted to tell her, but I gave up in the same instant. I mean, I couldn't say "where have you been?" or "I missed you" could I? It would be awkward. Then I remembered something.

"Hey, can I have your number?" I really didn't want to go through this much of time without speaking with her and I really didn't want to go out with that creepy guy for that.

"Only if I can have yours." She said with a perfect playful smile on her lips.

"Sure." And I found myself with a smile that mirrored hers.

We exchanged numbers and kept talking for the rest of the hour, only stopping when it was time for another class.

"I have to go, talk to you later, Renesmee, " she told me when, she realized what time was it.

"Ok, I got to go too," I told her and it felt like there was a black hole sucking all of the happiness I had just a second ago. I didn't want to leave her, this small time I had with her was not even a bit close to be enough.

"Hey, " she said turning around after walking only two steps and making my heart look alive again, "do you mind if I call you Meemee?" She blushed a little at that.

I thought about it for a second. No one has ever called me that, people usually used Renesmee or Nessie. But it wasn't bad either and I simply loved the way that she sounded when saying it, there was affection in the word, like she already considered me a friend.

"Not at all." I winked at her in a comrade way and she made her way back to the class.

I stayed there for a few more seconds. The aching in my chest returning, though not as powerful as it had been in the beginning of the day. The smell she had left was quite comforting, calming, but, at the same time, it was making me miss her more. Why I was feeling this? Why? I had thought about it for the whole week and came up with no conclusion at all. Now the things have only got even weirder, more intense.

In that second I just gave up, feelings were not meant to be understood, they were beyond logic, even for a half-vampire like me.


	3. The grave (Alice)

**Hey, guys! This chapter is, as I had promised, on Alice's POV. I was so used to write on Renesmee's that it was actually a little bit hard to do it, but I hope you guys like it. Also, it wasn't my intention in the beginning, but I have decided to put some Jasper/Alice romance.**

**The next chapter will be on Renesmee's POV. It's almost done, since I was writing the two of them at the same time, so it will be, hopefully, posted soon.**

* * *

><p>The grave - Alice's chapter<p>

I was... afraid. That's not a feeling I get very often. Yet, here I was, a few feet away from my grave and somehow, unable to give one solo step. I had even blocked the future altogether, which wasn't an easy thing to do, in order not to see this place without warning. I hadn't decided yet, I didn't know if I wanted to face it.

If I was not that tense, I would have thought the whole situation was funny. For a second I imagine what Emmett would say had he accompanied me here. "_Fearing the dead, sister?_". Maybe I was being silly, I tried to convince myself. I wasn't even positive about the utility of seeing this, I mean, it's not like I was buried here anyway.

"You should go there, love." Jazz told me feeling my uneasiness.

I was glad that he was there with me. All of this was still a very delicate matter to me and he knew it more than anyone did how it affected me. To have someone that truly loves me by my side when I am about to face an indication of a family that probably didn't was priceless.

My search for my past had begun 20 years ago, when that nomad James attacked Bella and revealed that he had hunted me down when I was human, giving me a lead to find who I really had been in human life. Since then, I had picked up some significant information. I was born Mary Alice Brandon, at Biloxi, Mississippi, in 1901. The time of my transformation was about the year 1920 and it was an old vampire, who was trying to protect me from James, that changed me. Before that, I had been in a psychiatric hospital (due to my visions of the future, I suppose), and probably it was my own family that had put me there.

In some deeper place of my mind, I knew that my past had made me who I was, and it was worth all that I had been through to be here and have this. However, that did not make this less painful.

I guess the real reason I was here, that I was trying to know anything about my past, was to try to contradict myself. To prove that I had been wrong all along, that my family did like me in some mysterious way. Maybe my parents only put me in that asylum to... Well, I couldn't really think of a good reason for that.

I looked at my supportive husband, who was still waiting for me to make a single move with a patience I wasn't aware that he had. I sighed, it was better to get this over with.

As soon as I got to the grave, a smile lit up my face. There were a bouquet of flowers lying on the grass in from of it, a very beautiful one. I held it up, very carefully not to destroy anything, as a question echoed on my mind. Why? Why someone would leave this to me? Even assuming that they did like me, no one that had known me would be alive by now, it made no sense at all.

Then I took in the gravestone. I gaped out of surprise. That had to be the most beautiful one I had ever seen. There was a painted sculpture of what I could only assume to be the human me, and she was holding a stone board with the phrases bellow written on it.

_**Mary Alice Brandon**_

_**03/13/1901 – 11/23/1920**_

_**The most special, caring and loving sister in the world. We will never forget you.**_

If I was human, I would probably in tears by now. All the bad ideas I had about my biological family had been wrong. All of them. They cared for me, cared enough to do this.

I don't know how long I stayed crying invisible tears. Eventually Jazz squeezed my shoulders and I glanced up at him. He had that sweet understanding look. It was funny how we connected, how he always knew what to say even when that did not require words, like right now. It was more than his ability, it was this invisible and indescribable bond we had.

After I calmed down a little, I realized that the date of death was the same one that I had seen on the admission sheet from the old asylum. So, someone kidnapped me and told my parents I had died? That did not seem like a plausible assumption.

" Come to see what I found." He told me after some time and guided me to the other tombstone. I had been so focused on all of it that I hadn't even realized he had left my side.

There were two more Brandons buried in this graveyard. The first one was an old man that had died last year, at the remarkable age of 110 years. His gravestone was entirely different from mine, it held only a picture of him in his adulthood, his name (John Paul), the dates and a very beautiful line that said: "I wish we had more time together, because no time in the world can heal the pain of your loss. We love you, father, rest in peace."

On the grass, there was a bouquet very similar to the one I was still holding, and an idea crossed my mind . I took it in my hands and sniffed, trying to feel the freshest human scent on it after doing the same with mine. Yeah, I got it right, it had been the same person who had brought both of them. So, maybe the person who had visited him felt bad for leaving me flowerless and decided to get me flowers too. That seemed a much more logical explanation.

The picture on the grave showed a man that, even in the old photo, I could see that was very similar to me. We had the same color of hair and our eyes had the same shape. Also, his mouth was exactly the same as mine. I could not see his height, but I was willing to bet he was short too.

"I think he was my brother." I whispered to Jasper, unable to make my voice louder and without taking the eyes of the picture.

The thought that he died just a year ago made me regret not looking for that before. It was unlikely that he would recognize me, since he was very young when I was at that hospital, the photographs of that time were not that good, I now have vampire features, and, of course, I could introduce myself with a different name. So, that actually meant I could have got to know him in his late human days and that would have been absolutely amazing.

"It was best this way, love. You would have suffered twice as much if you had known him." Jasper felt my regret and guessed my thoughts. I knew he was right, I would have suffered a lot for his loss. But deep inside, it didn't matter.

"Still, I wish I had met him. " I told him in a sad tone.

" Come, there is another one you need to see. " He said taking me by the hand.

The second seemed so… dull after seeing the others that it actually made me feel bad for the little girl that was buried here. She was only 7 years old when her life ended, and she actually died a day after "I did". I wondered what happened to this poor child. There was no pictures nor flowers, and the line was a very common one: "Beloved daughter and sister". Also, her first name was impossible to read, even with my vampire sight, due to the deteriorated state of the top part of the stone. The rest of it contained some degraded letters as well, but it was easy to guess: "*lizab*th Bra*don" has 99% of chance of meaning "Elizabeth Brandon".

In her seven years of life she probably didn't had time to know the person that was bringing flowers to John and to me, but I most likely didn't know that person either. Why would someone do that courtesy to me and not to her? Was her my sister as well? Did I have someone closely related to myself still alive? Well, if that person had a life as longer as John's, that was possible.

" Maybe she was just a cousin. " Jasper guessed my thoughts. Sometimes he was almost as good as Edward was in reading my mind. I looked at his face and I could see he was feeling bad for the girl as well. "Maybe that's the reason..."

I looked at the bouquet in my hands and put it on the grass before her grave. I wasn't dead, I didn't need it. Well, I am sure she didn't need it too, but it would be best that she kept it.

* * *

><p>Jasper and I got back to the camp that we had set up a few hours ago in a natural forest located in Biloxi. He still preferred not to be in a hotel so he was not going to listen to the heartbeats of all the humans there. We did not need to sleep, but it was kind of nice to have some place to "rest" our minds, while I still hadn't decided what I was going to do next.<p>

The natural step in my research would be to try to gather the largest amount of information I could about my possible brother, but I could not start it today, since it was past 10 pm. However, there was a part of me that wanted to find out more about the little girl, or Beth, as I had started to call her.

Something was bothering me, though. I had already stopped trying to block my future, but not a single vision was showing me what was going to happen in the following day. I was supposed to be seeing what would happen in the two paths, but nothing would come to my mind. As I tried harder to see, I saw both of our futures black.

Could that mean that Jasper and I were going to be killed? No, I repeated to myself, if that was the case, I would be able to see the fight. Unless there was some hybrid or werewolf involved in it, and I wasn't aware of any of them around. Hybrid… Suddenly, my niece's face came into mind. Was Renesmee somehow involved in this? I could not actually call her to find out, since it was past her bedtime. The only thing I could do was wait, and believe me when I tell you that it isn't my favorite thing to do when I don't really know what is coming.

Jasper got in the tent at that exactly moment. He was wearing nothing but his underwear. It was really… distracting to say the least. While my eyes stuck in his bare perfect chest, my annoyance disappeared. It has been days since we had made love, all because I was too worried about what I would find to even give it a thought. Desire started burning in me with full force, and the worst, or the best, part was that he knew about it. That damn bastard was smirking right now, maybe he had planned this, not that I would care much if he did. Thank you very much black spot in my visions.

He walked to where I was sitting and put on a face I knew too well. He was studying my mood, he always did that when we made love. He wanted to know what kind of sex I wanted, wild, sweet, a little bit of both. Jazz never thought about himself, about what he wanted. It bothered me a little sometimes, and I tried to even things up, searching the future to see what kind of love making would give him more pleasure.

I did not give him the time he needed for the analysis, though. I jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. Then, I started kissing him in the deepest way our mouths would allow. I missed so much his taste, his tongue wrapped around mine. At the same time, I started rubbing my panties, since I was wearing a skirt, against his yet covered erection, making him moan loudly in my mouth.

His hands started touching my back over the shirt, taking his time, and making me smile in the kiss. He had decided to play with me, just as I was doing with him. His mouth went for my neck, alternating between kissing and sucking, and suddenly an electric spark made its way through my whole body. It was a good thing we were out in the woods, because I started being really LOUD right now.

I stood up in my knees, which earned a full protest from him, and started taking off my shirt, button by button, being intentionally too slow. When he tried to help me, I gave him a harmless smack on the hand. I loved the way he was looking at me right now, I could see how much he desired every single piece of me, but there was still an unmeasurable amount of love, there was always love.

When the shirt was on the ground, he quickly reversed our positions. Now I was with my back on the floor and he was over my torso and his legs were between mine, kissing, licking and sucking every single piece of flash he could possibly find. He had lost his playful instance, I could tell. When he ripped my Victoria Secret bra off I didn't actually had time to complain, because in 0.1 seconds, he had one of my breasts in his mouth, while the other was receiving a massage from his hand…

* * *

><p>We did not stop making love until the sun was out in the sky. We were going to have to wait in the forest until 10 am, when it would start raining. So, we figured out it would be best if we hunted first, especially since we were going to deal with humans the whole day and I didn't know how much Jasper could handle without feeding again.<p>

By 11 am, when I had just fed, I found out why I was not able to see the future during the whole night. Nessie called me.

"Finally!" I told her when I picked up the phone. "I stayed blinded for hours waiting for this, do you have any idea how that is annoying? " Normally, she calling would only make the future disappear from the hour of the call. So, this could only indicate that she kept changing her mind about talking to me.

_"I am sorry, Auntie. I just didn't know if I should have bothered you with this._" She had a very nervous tone and I started to worry. " _Listen, is it possible for you to… uh… see someone you know only by photographs?_ " She was very careful with the choice of words, we all had to be, since the phone lines were not safe anymore.

" I don't know, Nessie. I have never tried, but I honestly don't think so." I told her apologetically. A picture was not enough to tune me with the person, I was almost sure of that. " Why? What happened?"

" _I… It's a little complicated to say by the phone…_ "And by that she probably meant supernatural problems. My worries grew really much right now. " _Auntie, is there any chance that you could come here? Please? It's important." _There was a big urgency on her tone.

" Ok, I will talk to Jasper and we will leave as soon as we can. " I said already looking for my husband. Jasper usually took a longer time to hunt than I did, he liked to make it a little more 'fun', almost a game. Also, he over fed himself when he was going to meet humans. I heard a sound of relief coming from the other line. " Nessie, are you ok?"

" _Yes, I am, it's not that serious…_ " She said very quickly, contradicting what she had said before. "'_Not that serious?' The girl is talking like her life is at stake and she wants me to believe it's not serious!_" I thought to myself. " _Hey, can you do me a favor and not tell my parents about this? I don't want them to worry_." She said in an almost begging tone.

" Sure. We will be on our way."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think about the love making scene? It was the first one that I wrote, so I'm kind of nervous about it...<strong>

**Please, review :)**


	4. Fear - part 1 (Renesmee)

**Guys, I'm sorry for taking so long. I was doing some adjustments and I ended up changing the whole chapter. I also ended up making it much longer than the original one, so I have decided to divide it in two parts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Answers to the reviews:<strong>

**Guest 1: That will be explained in the future :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Fear - part 1<strong>

"Read chapter 3 by next thursday." Professor Smith told us as he ended the Calculus class.

I got out of it a few minutes later only to find out a torrential rain outside. I would never get into my car without getting all wet and there was never a moment I wished so badly to be able to use my vampire speed like this one. But I couldn't, not with this amount of people waiting for the rain to stop there.

As I finally got out in the rain carefully not to step in the puddles, I received many weird glances from the crowd. Well, good luck to them! The wet time was going to last for hours for what my enhanced senses could tell. I would be long home and comfortable by then.

When I reached my brand new Porsche, that afterwards was going to need a full cleaning, I realized I wasn't the only one brave enough to face the water and the mud. Taylor was standing completely soaked in the other side of the parking lot next to a bicycle and apparently trying to fit her backpack in the luggage carrier, along with some plastic cover.

Her boyish hair was glued to her face and her eyes were in a deep green color, probably due to the water effect on the light. Her once loose green t-shirt now showed every single curve or her body... She was incredibly hot(for the lacking of a better word to describe it). Her breasts were full and she had a six pack abs. Her arms were slim, but I could tell where every single muscle started and ended. I wouldn't have guessed she was the athletic type in a million years, though, somehow that suited her well. She was simply perfect.

"Hey, can I give you a ride?" I said walking over to her. There was no way I would let her go home by bike in this rain, it would only get her sick.

She was startled to see me at first, probably thinking that she was alone as well. She stood frozen for a second and her eyes wandered over my whole body, making me suddenly very conscious about the amount of water in my own clothes.

"No need to." She blushed and averted her gaze, getting back to her task. "I live near here. Besides, in the conditions I am right now I would just wet your passenger seat."

"Hey, I am gonna get my car all wet with or without your help." It was true, I was already soaked by now as well. "Come on, it's no big deal. You said yourself that you live nearby, I won't even need to get out of my way by much."

"Seriously, Meemee, I don't wanna bother you." She finished protecting her backpack.

"You never bother me." I told her honestly, holding her gaze. "I will feel guilty if you get sick for this..."

"Do you realize that, if I have to get sick, 10 minutes won't make that much of a difference, right? I'm as wet as I can get..." She paused for a second and then looked me directly in the eyes, like she was analyzing something in them. "You are not going to give up, are you? It doesn't really matter what I'm saying..."

I gave her a mischievous grin. "Nope!"

She sighed in surrender grabbing the bike's stem. "Where's your car?"

I made a sign for her to follow me. Once she saw where I was leading her, she gapped and stood frozen for several seconds. "You own a GX-2025? That model is not for sale on America yet, how did you pull that off?"

"My father knows a few people..." I told her getting the bike in the car before she could change her mind about getting it dirty. This model had a trunk big enough to fit it, that was one of the reasons I had chosen it.

Her house wasn't exactly as close to the campus as she had told me. It wasn't far away either, but I was glad I had convinced her to go with me. It was bigger than mine and had 2 floors. As we were getting closer I could hear a heartbeat inside and I wasn't exactly surprised that she didn't live alone.

"Thanks!" She told me as I pulled out in front of her place. She had been trembling out of cold the whole way, even with the heater turned on. Her arms were wrapped around herself in an useless attempt to control her body temperature and I had to control myself to not go warm her. "You really didn't need to do that, you know?" She seemed really embarrassed.

"I wanted to. I would not have let you or any other friend in this flood." It was true, if I could help, why wouldn't I? Though I'm quite sure I wouldn't have insisted as much.

She gave me a short nod and put her hand on my shoulder. "Good bye, Meemee!" She said, before turning around and reaching for the door. I would have helped her with the bike, but I already knew her a little to know that she wouldn't accept any other courtesy of mine today. Just before she got fully out of the car, she froze for a second and turned abruptly back to me.

"Meemee, you are..." The words trailed off as she reached to touch my forehead with the back of her hand. Unfortunately, I only fully understood what she was doing after she already had touched me. "Burning..." She had a full worried expression in her face.

"No, I'm not, Taylor. You are just too cold." I tried to get the logic back at my side. "Besides, I'm sure you have already noticed that my body temperature is usually a little bit higher than most people's."

She shook her head, but whether it was a denial my argument or to organize her thoughts, I don't really know.

"You need to go to the hospital, this is not normal. I might be cold, but you are at least 104º F, Meemee." Actually, my temperature was around 108º, though it's not like I would point that out. Taylor had a determined tone in her voice and it was obvious that she wasn't letting this go easily, and while a part of me warmed up to know that she cared about me, I couldn't let this go out of hand.

"Look, my grandfather is a doctor. He told me my temperature is normal, it's just a... hormonal thing." That was my classic excuse for this. I looked deeper in her eyes to make my facade more believable. Humans had that stupid idea that when a person was not avoiding their eyes, it was because he or she was telling the truth. Not this human, though, I could see she wasn't buying it. "Listen, I have a medication for when my temperature goes over the lines at home. It happens frequently, but believe me, it's no big deal. As soon as I get there I will take it, I promise." I decided to conceive a little.

"Are you sure you are in good conditions to drive? I could take you there and get back by bike..." I didn't let her finish, there is no way I would let her go under the rain again, especially while the way she was still trembling.

"I am, don't worry. I promise you that ."

She looked in doubt, worry all over her features. I wished I could reach out and touch the sidelines of her face, memorizing not just with my eyes, but with my hands. Nevertheless, it was the worst thing I could do right now when I was trying to get her to doubt her senses.

"Do you promise to call me as soon as you get home? No, you are going to check with your grandfather first and then you will call me."

"How about if I talk to you during all of the way home? I can put it on live speaker." I added before she could say it would be dangerous.

She seemed to calm down a little. "OK, but don't hesitate in telling me if something goes wrong. I can get to you at any time you need me to."

"I will." I told her even though I knew I would be fine.

She nodded and leaned close to me. I should be avoiding her touch, but I was simply unable to move while I watched in slow motion her getting dangerously close to my face like. Her lips reached my cheek and I felt electrical waves going through my whole body. It wasn't a big deal, friends did that all the time, but I still kept replaying the moment on my head all the way home, while still feeling her lips on my skin.

* * *

><p><em>The police is now trying to recover the damaged security tapes in order to determinate what really happened.<em>

"_Detective, do you thing there is a possibility that someone else is involved in the break?_ " The reporter asked.

_"Yes, we are working with that hypothesis, but we still can't confirm anything. The only thing we can be sure of is that there were at least 3 guns with them, as all the witnesses claim to have seen the 3 of them armed, although we couldn't find of the weapons."_

Watching the news was usually depressing, it reminded me how humans could be very bad as well, sometimes even worst than vampires. I don't think of us as monsters at all, at least not us the animals drinkers, but I couldn't deny it was harder for us to be good than it was for them, I mean, they didn't have the thirsty for blood and couldn't cause the damage that we could. Although that just makes our merit bigger when we were able to abdicate of all that. Grandpa Carlisle especially, since he was the one to discover the animal blood diet and never killed a single rest of my family had been taught and some still struggle to keep it. I gotta tell you, I still haven't found a human with a bigger heart than his.

I checked the clock, it was 8 pm. I got up, stretched myself and turned off the TV. I had been watching the news since I got home, but now it was hunting time. When I was already out of the house I started running as fast as I could. It was simply amazing to be able to be fully myself once in a while, no restrains, just myself, my speed, my strength, my senses, my limits.

Differently from a full vampire, I had to hunt every night. My metabolism was really fast. Actually, when I had to eat human food, I usually ate much too. I almost ate as much as 3 people put together.

The forest behind my place didn't have a vast collection of wild animals, they were mostly small, like dears and wolves. Sometimes I could find a bear, but it was really rare and I usually opted not to kill them, in the hopes of not leading them to 'extinction' in this woods. Wolves reminded me of my family's friends, the Quileutes, especially my mother's male BFF, Jacob. We had lost almost all the contact we had with them when we left forks for good, although we still saw them on Christmas. Grandpa Charlie made my mother promise that we would come home on that date. I didn't mind, I absolutely loved to spend time with him and he was one of the few people in my life that I knew I wouldn't have forever, so it was better to enjoy him while I still could.

So basically, I had a deer almost every meal, not very exciting, huh? I was missing the mountain lions, the panthers and all of the other ones. Ok, I just got my mouth watering. I better get focused or I am going to miss my prey. Well... Not really, I mean, deers can't run away from me at all.

I was halfway running to get a big buck when I felt the smell of something utterly delicious: human blood. There was someone really hurt nearby, I was 100% sure of it. I let my instincts take me to that person. Whomever it was, maybe I was able to help. The scent told me that there was only a small amount of blood. Nevertheless, I had to get to this person immediately.

When I arrived to the spot, however, the silence told me I had been too late, the body had been dead for at least 10 minutes. It was a man around 40 years old. I checked his body, there was not enough blood on the floor for the amount he had lost. I was positive he was almost fully drained. That was when I saw it, A bite mark in his wrist.

I sniffed the air and the scent of vampire filled my lungs. I had been holding my breath, it wasn't really necessary as even in a pool full of blood I could restrain myself, but I still liked to be careful. The trail of their scent came from far away. This guy hadn't been killed here, his killer had merely dropped his dead body on the forest in order to nobody see.

I ran following the trail and found five other bodies. Three of them in an advanced decomposition state and two in the same state as the first corpse. I also felt the scent of 2 other vampires.

I took a long breath. I didn't like this, human hunters. I get that it was hard to avoid killing, I also understand how better the taste of human blood is compared to anything else. But still, there are other ways and anything that can spare a life is worth trying.

I remembered my vampire friends that were not adept of my diet. Zafrina, and the other amazons, Benjamin and Tia, Maggie. I never told them that, I was too young to understand a good part of the situation the last time we saw each other. Still, there was a part of me that wished I had. I sighed, there wasn't much I could do about it now.

There was clearly a coven in this area. I wished I knew any of them so I could ask this people not to hunt here, or at least, only hunt criminals. Yes, they would still be killing human beings, but at least I wouldn't know who, at least the victims wouldn't be my friends. It sounds hypocritical, I know...

* * *

><p><em>It was a beautiful sunny day outside, Taylor and I were sitting under a tree in the college yards as we usually did before the classes started. I looked at her, she had that beautiful smile that always throws me off balance.<em>

_"I will always be with you somehow, Meemee." She told me with a sad but firm tone in her voice. " Life doesn't exactly end here, you know? I will protect you, no matter what."_

_I tried to understand... Why was she telling me that? Why did she have that glint of sadness in her eyes, even though her smile was telling me otherwise?_

_" It was not your fault and I don't want you blaming yourself for this, ok? I want you to promise me that you won't. Can you do that for me?"_

_I started to freak out, why was she so convinced that she was... I suddenly stopped that line of thinking, to be without her was too painful to even think about._

_Then everything around me changed in a blink of an eye, or maybe, I realized, I was seeing it wrong from the start. We wore not in the campus, we were in the forest I had been just hunting in. In the other side of Taylor there was a vampire whose face I couldn't see and he was biting her neck._

_I didn't think about my next move, it was purely instinctual. I jumped over him and ripped him of Taylor's neck. It really did not matter that I couldn't see him, I had all my other senses and my fury to help. He attacked her, that was more than enough for me setting me completely on fire._

_It didn't take me two seconds to turn him to ashes. I got back to where Taylor stood, but it was too late. Her heart had stopped, her beautiful green/caramel eyes where frozen looking to where the fight had taken place._

_"Please, don't leave me! " I begged her in tears. "You need to live, Taylor... " I felt like someone was tearing my heart apart, the pain was too much for me to handle._

* * *

><p>"Tayloooorr!" I jumped so fast and with so much strength from the bed that I broke it in two pieces...<p>

I looked around, still expecting to see the forest and Taylor's dead body, but I could only find the furniture of my own room. "It was just a dream" I thought repeatedly to myself in an attempt to calm down. However, the ache in my chest and the tears wetting my eyes were insisting in keep themselves real.

I picked up my phone to call her, because I desperately needed some proof that she was still alive and ok, but I gave up before pressing the call button. She was probably sleeping right now, it would only disturb her. Though my heart needed some evidence and it needed it in that second, it did not matter how much illogical my desperation was.

I had to see her. Her place wasn't exactly close to mine and I wouldn't be able to use my car, because it would be suspicious and it could end up waking someone. Nevertheless, I could run there in full speed since and I would still manage get there in 10 minutes.

Once her house was within my sight range, I slowed down thinking about the logistics of going in without being notice. The best thing I could do would be get in through a window. If all of them were closed, I would have to break in. I could easily force them to open, however it would be very noticeable and I hadn't brought any tool that could possibly help me.

I got close enough to hear 2 heartbeats in her place. That got me a lot nervous, the house had 2 floors, it was very possible that more that 4 people lived here. Trying to control the fear that was guiding me I tried to find a window that wasn't locked.

I was lucky enough one of them was actually wide opened on the second floor. I could sense a faint smell of Taylor there, although I knew it could not be her bedroom, since her scent was much stronger in the one besides it. But it was better to work with what I had.

When I jumped inside, the heartbeats of the owner of the bedroom remained even. I tried very much not to look at the person, I did not want to invade anyone's privacy, I just wanted to see with my own eyes if Taylor was alive, and then I would leave, no harm done.

I let the sound of the other heart lead my way to a bedroom door. And as soon as I entered the room, a calming scent soothed my own heart, vanishing part of the concerns I had been having since I woke up. She was there, all curled up in her blankets, with her hair as messier and prettier as ever.

She was so beautiful, she always is. I got closer without thinking about it and reached out to brush aside the strands of hair that were falling into her eyes. Taylor felt my touch and unconsciously leaned in my hand, making my palm feel her cold breath. My hands got a life on their own and started to memorize her face on the way I stopped myself from doing it earlier. Her skin was so soft and so fragile...

The contact allowed me to feel her body pulsing in my hand and that awoke the thirst within me. Her scent was really delicious, thought at the same time thinking about it in that way felt incredibly wrong, and it had nothing to do with my not hurting humans rule. I could never hurt her, I realized, I was entirely incapable of that, physically and mentally incapable. It was like my vampire side recognized her as an extension of my body, an extension of me.

A few moments later, when I was no longer guided by blinded fear, the conscience of what I was doing finally hit me and I backed off immediately feeling a little creepy. She would never know I was here, but I had no right to do that without her consent.

I was still afraid of the vampires, though. This coven might not had done anything to her yet, but, if they were staying longer, that could happen. This city only had about 10000 humans. Yes, the chances were incredibly small, but could I take even the smallest one? Could I afford to lose her? No, I couldn't.

"I will protect you, my Taylor. Nobody will hurt you" I whispered without thinking and was startled by my own words. She was not my Taylor, nobody belongs to nobody, where the hell did that come from? Yet, as I looked at her all the logic escaped me. She may not be mine, not yet, but I was surely and will always be entirely hers. That was no way denying it, Taylor was my mate.


	5. Fear - part 2 (Renesmee)

**MioneJG: Thank you :) I know, right? That was by design, I didn't want it to be so obvious to Alice (that they are related). But you will eventually see who she looks like.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Fear - part 2<strong>

I was suddenly very conscious of a pull locking me in place... It was like I was the earth and she was my sun and I couldn't help but gravitate around her. My sun, yes, that was the perfect word for it, my source of warmth, my source of light, my reason to live... It didn't really matter that she was much colder than I was, the intensity of the feelings I was having in that moment were burning me from inside out...

I couldn't get past how lucky I was, and the fact that she was human didn't change that. Most vampires live for centuries before finding the one, yet, here I was barely 18 and literally stumbled into her.

The world was very funny place. I had always been glad for the fact that no one, including me, would know my future, but what wouldn't I give to have aunt Alice's gift working on me right now? She could tell me if she saw Taylor with me in the future, because, honestly, the only reason I would not be near her was if one of us was dead. Wait... That was it... Aunt Alice couldn't see my future, though she could see Taylor's... Of course, that wouldn't be possible at the times when I was going to be with her, but the other ones were the ones that I need to know of.

But the whole point is... She didn't know Taylor and the last time I checked she was in Mississippi trying to find what she did as a human. Could I ask her to stop gathering information about her past to come here and check this out for me? She would come, I was sure of it, though, if I could solve this on my own, I would. Moreover, it was very unlikely this people would attack someone in less than a week, at least if my calculations on the number of members of the coven were correct. But still, if my assumptions were wrong?

The image of her dead body came to me and my body instantly forgot I hadn't slept properly, because I was more alert than ever. I couldn't make myself go home, I simply couldn't bear to leave her unprotected...

* * *

><p>I only left her place when the sun was already out in the sky. I went home, took the fastest shower ever and went back to her house, but not before almost call Aunt Alice a dozen times. I could solve this without her. I had a plan, one that did not include much sleep, true, but I was not honestly caring much about myself right now. Besides, half-vampires had a much better endurance than humans did. I could go days without resting and still keep all my reflexes.<p>

Her scent reached me as soon as I got to the door and I realized I had been missing it. To be away from her, even for mere minutes, had taken a toll on me.

I knocked on the door a few times. It was still 7:30, but I knew someone was awake. He or she was walking through the house, listening to music in an earphone and, but that was only a guess, dancing a little bit. I knocked harder to make myself louder so than the music and a few seconds later the footsteps started to get closer to the door.

To my utter surprise and distaste, the person that got the door none other than Mr. Samuel Stupid Bolton. Oh, man! Didn't he say that he 'barely saw her outside classes anymore'? He living with her made absolutely NO SENSE!

To make the things even worse, he was wearing only shorts, the type intended for sleeping and not that much bigger than a regular male underwear. He hadn't even bothered to put a shirt on to get the door and he seemed completely oblivious to this fact. It was almost as if he was used to be half-naked in front of his guests. Oh... Wait, he WAS the one-night-stand type, so probably this was the case. Did he dress like that in front of Taylor? I forced myself to stop thinking about it, I had a plan to follow and I had a feeling it wouldn't work if I ripped her best friend's head off.

"Hello, Ren... It's very nice to see you here." He seemed surprised, though.

Putting my best friendly face and forcing my voice not to sound threatening, I told him: "It's Renesmee, Samuel. Is Taylor home?"

"Oh…" Understanding crossed his features. "Yes, come in," he said opening the door further for me.

I entered her place, looking for the first time at the design of the house. It was quite modest, an old sofa in the corner in front of a very small TV, a four place table on the far right and three bookshelves close to the stairs. On the left there was a door that should lead to the kitchen, based on what I could smell. Nothing I wouldn't expect of her, maybe her other house mates were more similar to her than the one in front of me.

"She is still sleeping. Wait here, I'm going upstairs to wake her up." He made a gesture indicating the couch.

The idea of him getting to my mate's bedroom in that uncovered state bothered me to no extend.

"No need to, I will wait until she wakes by herself," I told him forcing my voice not to sound threatening.

"Oh, then you are going to wait a loooong time." He was chuckling. "My sis only wakes up we she HAS TO. The last time I checked, her alarm was set for 20 to 9."

"Taylor doesn't seem to be the late type," I interjected.

"Oh, she isn't. She always get there exactly on time."

I sighed... What this boy was saying made absolutely no sense. But again, it hardly did, anyway. "It doesn't matter, I will wait for her."

"Then make yourself at home, I still have to finish getting ready." Well, at least he wasn't stupid enough to go to classes like that, it was a good sign.

He came back 10 minutes later fully clothed, his hair carefully messed up with gel and his scent mixed with a very strong perfume that made my nose burn a little. To some he might have looked somewhat sexy. To me he was still looking like a jerk, and I had a feeling that not even a plastic surgery could change that.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get her?"

"Yes. I can wait."

"Okaaaay…" He made an expression that said clearly that he wouldn't take responsibility for how long I would eventually be waiting.

And he was indeed very right about that. She only woke up at 8:40, when he was already long gone. And I really don't know how she managed it, but two minutes later she was going down the stairs, fully showered and dressed to go. She was on her way to the kitchen, when she saw me.

"Meemee?"

"Hey, T..." I had spent the whole trip back here rehearsing what I was going to say, but seeing her let me in a total loss of words.

"What are you doing here? Are you feeling better?" It took me a while to remember about what she was possibly talking.

"Yeah, I told you, it was nothing... I'm just warm, you know..."

She walked over to me and put her hand on my forehead for a second, sitting alongside me on the couch. Was I ever going to get past the electric sparkles whenever she touch me? I really hope not…

"Well, considering the fact that you are still standing, I'm obliged to believe you."

"Does that mean you didn't believe me before?" I asked her in a playful tone.

She looked embarrassed for a second and I knew the answer. "I was worried..."

"I know." And I really did. "Sam let me in, I hope there is no problem." I needed her to know that I didn't break into the house… Well, at least not now.

"Not at all. So… Why are you here?"

"Well, I..." Lying to her was not going to be easy, I realized. I needed to do this, there was no way I could get the amount of time I wanted with her without this backup story, not with the current status of our relationship. Honestly, I didn't even truly know if she considered me a close friend. But I also promised myself something, there would be a time in the future where she would get nothing but the truth from me. I wouldn't hide a single thought from her, literally. "I have a calculus test next week and I'm a little bit lost on the subject. I was wondering if you could help me..."

"You didn't even have to ask, you know? Was that the reason you didn't sleep?" She shouldn't be able to notice this, I'm quite sure I didn't look tired even though I was.

"Well, yes, I spend the night making sure I wouldn't fail..." To protect you.

"You shouldn't do that, Meemee... You know, a lot of students here are already addicted to caffeine because of sleepless nights... And believe me, it's a really to quit later..."

"And I can assume you have personal experience in that?" I said teasing her.

"Yeah..." She grimaced. "But let's just say that I have learned how to manage my time. Now I don't give up my precious sleep time for anything..."

"I can surely see that..." I told her in my best mocking tone.

She got all red and I simply couldn't get past of how cute she was. Then, she remembered something. "Wait, what time is it?" Taylor didn't wait for my answer and searched for her phone.

"Relax, we already lost the first class..."

"Oh, no, we did not."

"Taylor, we are never going to make it on time, we only have five minutes!" I tried to put some reason into her.

She looked at the direction of the window, apparently at my car, sighed and then looked at me with one of the more serious looks I had ever seen she wearing.

"Renesmee, do you trust me?"

"With my life," I responded immediately, without thinking about the intensity of what I was saying.

Turns out that trust her meant getting on a motorcycle with a blind fold on my eyes.

"Why do I need my eyes covered, anyway?" I asked a little annoyed to be deprived of one of my senses.

"That will help you not to get dizzy with the speed, and... not to scream as well," she said fixing my blindfold.

"Are you sure about this? It's not a big deal to lose one class..." I said nervously.

She turned to me and put her hand softly on my shoulder.

"Can you trust that I won't let anything happen to us?" Her tone was deadly serious and I just nodded unable to say anything else. "Good! And that includes not letting us getting late, of course."

"Are you ready? Hold on tight." I locked my arms around her waist and let her scent sink in to calm me down, but at the same time trying to be more alert than ever. There was something in her eyes before that wouldn't let me doubt her, she knew what she was doing. Nevertheless, I wasn't going to let my guard down.

I was thinking that maybe when she said she was going really fast, she meant a little bit over the speed limit. I mean, Taylor seemed like someone that thought even the slightest break of the rules a terrible thing... It couldn't be that bad, right?

Yeah... I was wrong... I have never seen anyone drive this fast, human or vampire. I was pretty sure that this was the feeling someone would get if he/she took a lift with an F1 Pilot in the middle of a race... I couldn't believe I had actually driven in the speed limits yesterday not to scary her... Oh god, she was the one scaring me right now...

I wasn't afraid for my life, really. It would take a lot more than a motorcycle accident to hurt me. My only concern was moving fast enough to protect her.

There were moments, however, were we seemed to be in regular speed. I wonder if she saw some cops and slowed down not to get a ticket.

Surely enough, we made it on time, EXACTLY on time.

"You will never want to ride with me again, right?" She told me when we hoped off the motorcycle sounding a little bit sad.

"Hey, ever is a long time." I flashed her a smile. I couldn't help thinking that if she liked that kind of speed now, what speed level would she be in when...

"I will drive us in regular speed on our way back, don't worry. And no, I won't let you go walking." Really, let her go driving like crazy all by herself was never in my plans.

"You wouldn't let me drive, would you?"

"What? And lose my probably only chance to prove you that I'm a prudent driver? Never."

"You know, I can think of many words to describe your driving skills and prudent is not one of them..."

She made an offended face, but I could see the playful glint her eyes held. Sadly, we didn't have any more time to talk, not that I was caring much to the class, but she clearly was. That didn't stop me from texting her as soon as the teacher turned around, though.

_You don't do that everyday, do you?_

I truly didn't expect to receive a reply anytime soon, so I kept my cell phone on my pocket and tried unsuccessfully to pay attention to the class. The sleepless night was finally taking its toll on me, now that I knew that Taylor was in a crowded and safe place. No vampire would be stupid enough to attack someone with this amount of people around…

The next thing I remember was my classmate elbowing me.

"Cullen, wake up!"

"So, Miss Cullen, if you think you are too good to watch my classes, why don't you come here and solve this question for us?" professor Smith said with disdain in his voice.

I looked at the board, there was a complicated differential equation there. I was positive he hadn't explained that topic yet, however, I had studied the subject before and it didn't take five minutes for me to answer it. Which, of course, only made the teacher angrier...

"Very well," he unwillingly stated. "I must warn you, though, Miss Cullen, don't even bother coming if your intent is sleeping."

I truly wanted to tell him that even sleeping I could learn more than he could teach me, however what I did say was: "I'm sorry, sir. You can be sure it won't happen again."

"It better not."

On my way out of the class I felt my cell phone beeping. It was Taylor's response.

_No, not really... I usually go by bycicle._

That relaxed me a little. The idea of she running like crazy everyday was starting to get the best of me. I mean, protecting her from others was very easy compared to protecting her from herself. I don't and won't ever have the right to force her to do things against her free will, even if I see it as the safest option.

The 10-minute break that followed the lecture was not enough for me to get the sleep I so needed. I thought about skipping Geometry, but I had a feeling that if I closed my eyes I would only awake in the end of the day. So, I just searched for a tree to sit down and relax for a few minutes. My phone rang in the second I sat on the grass.

"How is everything?" I heard my mother's voice on the other line. She sounded a little bit worried and I immediately realized why.

"It's ok, mom. College is not that different from school." And by that I meant is 'as ridiculously easy as school'. "I'm sorry for not calling," I tried to think of a good excuse, because I didn't really wanted them to worry or coming here in a rush. "I was in a friend's house last night and came home late. I'm sorry."

It technically wasn't a lie, but I was leading her to think one. I had called my parents every night since I got here, it was some sort of non-spoken agreement by now. Though, yesterday, with everything that I saw, I actually didn't even give it a thought.

"A friend?" She had a suspicious tone on now. We were usually very friendly toward humans, but honestly that would be the first time I was at someone's house other than my family's and some occasional party.

"Well, yes. Let's just say that I could make use of that present you offered me 11 years ago."

I was hoping that she would get the reference. On my 7-year-old birthday, my mom told me that she would shield me from my dad's gift when I met some "boy that I wanted to date". It would be for the benefit of both of us, since I cannot think any father would be pleased to see his daughter thinking of kissing and doing...other stuff with someone. And while I wasn't thinking of doing any of that right now, I still wanted to keep my feelings and whatever is going to happen between me and her to ourselves, it was simply too personal for anyone besides me and her to see. It was actually the first time in my life I would ask for some privacy and I really hopped my mom would keep her word in that.

"Did that happen?"

"Yes."

"That's so great, Nessie! How is he?"

"She is not a he, mom." I was nervous on that part, while homosexuality was clearly present in all of the species, I didn't know how my more than a century old relatives would take it, even when Taylor and I are mates. However, I expected my mother as the "most modern one" to understand.

"Oh... Ok, so, how is she?" Yeah, I was right, she wouldn't have a problem with it. Maybe none of them would, a mating bond was indeed unquestionable.

"She is amazing, really smart, strong willed, a little bit shy and doesn't care even a little bit for the speed limit." I almost chuckled as the last words slipped of my mouth. I still couldn't get over today's speed quest.

"Is she... One of us?" There was apprehension on her voice now.

"No... She plays on your old team."

"Renesmee, I don't think I need to tell you," she started to say, but I cut her off.

"I know, mom, I'm not telling anything, don't worry, ok?" Not until the right time, at least. The Volturi threat still hung over us, we couldn't afford to do anything that might be considered even slightly wrong, and telling the truth to a human was one of these things. Although, I would find a safe way to do that in the future, risking my family and Taylor's life as little as possible.

"I'm looking forward to meet her, when it's appropriate." The thought of Taylor meeting my family made chills run through my spine. I didn't want her to be involved in our world just yet, or at least more involved than she already was.

"You will, on the right time," I promised her.

I stayed there for a few minutes more after turning off the phone enjoying the sun on my face. I loved it, always did and it was a very good thing that I did not shine as bright as my parents, otherwise I would be condemned to stay inside in times exactly like this.

Then, the wind's direction changed and I caught something in the air that made all my body tremble: the scent of vampire. Without giving it a thought, I started following the trail at vampire speed. I was lucky enough that the second period had already started, so there was almost no one outside. If anyone saw me, I'm not sure, but in that moment I wasn't giving it a shit.

The trail ended in in the parking lot, meaning that probably the vampires set off in a car. I came to a halt and analyzed their smell. It was the same one from the woods last night. Without thinking back even once, I pulled out my phone and called aunt Alice.

* * *

><p>Taylor did exactly as she promised in the end of the day. Turns out that it was fantastically easy to calm down when I was so close to her like this, with my arms around her waist, my head resting on her shoulder, traveling in a regular speed... I wouldn't mind doing this everyday, not at all actually. I also felt stronger, like I could defeat anyone or anything in that moment. I hadn't been able to understand until now something the uncle Jasper had told me. He said that mated vampires tended to be stronger than non-mated, because they had a very strong reason to fight for. Well, I certainly have.<p>

We made arrangements for studying tomorrow and I went home, but not before asking her something to help to easy the agony I was feeling for leaving her alone.

"Can I ask you something that will sound a little bit crazy?"

She looked confused and curious at the same time. "Sure."

"Can you please go to a very crowded and sunny place as soon as I leave?"

"Meemee…"

"I know it doesn't make sense and I can't really tell you why, but could you please do that? For me?" I tried to dazzle her with my vampire charm. I didn't know what I was to her, despite everything it has been widely known on the mating process, how a human mate was affected was a question that still hang in the air. The only human that hasn't been turned in the second the vampire realized he was mated to her was my mother, and while she says her feelings were indeed as strong, we can't apply one single example as the absolute rule.

"Well, I have to go book shopping, anyway... The mall is not exactly sunny, but..."

"It's perfect," I told her really relieved, if there was a place safe from vampire attack, that would be the mall in its working hours with all the people and the cameras there. She still seemed confused, though, and I was not that sure if she would really go. Anxiety started to consume me all over again.

I started longing for her the minute I pulled the car on the road... My feelings for her only seemed to get bigger and bigger, and I doubted I would be able to be far away from her for long periods of time in the future.

I could feel the Jazzy effect, as I liked to call it, before I had even parked the car. They were there already, of course, which means Aunt Alice understood how nervous I was. I really hoped that she hadn't misunderstood the situation, though. If she thought I was in any kind of danger, she wouldn't think twice before calling the whole family regardless what I had said and had asked her.

As soon as I opened the door I was "attacked" by auntie Alice's bear hug, or should I say baby bear hug? She jumped on me and held me so strong that if I was fully human I'm sure I would be in two pieces by now. Not that I was going complain, I missed my family so much...

When she let me go, it was Uncle Jasper who "tried to get me suffocated". His touch made the calming waves coming from him to get more intense, and boy, I so needed it.

"Are you ok?" My auntie asked me once I let her husband go. He still kept his hand on my shoulder, though, to increase the effect of his power. I looked her right in the eyes. She was so full of worry, it almost made me feel guilty.

"She is not," uncle Jasper answered her before I had the chance to. "What's happening, Nessie? You are so nervous, stressed and full of fear I thought you might be being chased."

I sighed, happy that I was going to be able to use my gift again. It was much more effective than other ways of communication and I also realized that I didn't want to put the situation in to words. Finding a way to say "my mate is in danger of becoming a snack" might be too much for my nerves. I offered one hand to each one and they immediately took it.

I showed them a resume of what had happened. Going into detail on the part that I found the bodies and on the scent of the vampires, since there was a chance they might knew some of them.

Aunt Alice closed her eyes and her expression told me she was in work mode. That's the good part of the mental communication, people understand what you want fairly quick.

A second later she spoke again, but not really changing her posture.

"Show me more of her. The more detailed, the better. I need manly physical aspects, like the voice and the smell, but if you can show me the way she behave it will help as well."

I dropped Uncle Jasper hand, focused on my memories and started to replay mentally today's meeting, starting from the moment I saw her on the stairs.

"Stop, Nessie," she looked at me with a pained defeated expression before I had even shown her half of it. "I can't see anything. Her future is black, non-existent."

* * *

><p><strong>So, biggest chapter I have ever made... I hope you guys like it. Next chapter will be on Alice's POV and you can probably guess why. I will try to switch between them every chapter or so from now on. <strong>

**Also, I now have a beta for this fic and I would like to send a big thanks to him. He will start helping me out on the next chapter, so, I'm really sorry for any writing mistake that I have made so far :/**

**See you guys soon...**


End file.
